Aporkalypse Calendar
The Aporkalypse Calendar is a naturally occurring structure that can be found behind a Suspicious Crack in the Ancient Pig Ruins on the 5th island. It can be used to avoid or get closer to the Aporkalypse. The Calendar resembles a clock with a tellurion in the middle, made of three rings moving at varying speeds. All three rings have a sigil on them. To the left and right of the clock are two pressure plates that fast forward and reverse the clock, respectively. When all three sigils on the rings align, the Aporkalypse is triggered. While the event is active, the rings will no longer move on their own. The player may step on the buttons to stop the Aporkalypse at will. During the Aporkalypse the tellurion and sigils are colored red. * The inner ring completes a full lap in 30 days, or 240 minutes. * The middle ring completes a full lap in 1 day, or 8 minutes. * The outer ring completes a full lap in 60 days, or 480 minutes. Because all three sigils always align when the outer ring makes one full lap, if one wants to predict the Aporkalypse then the outer ring is the main way of counting down. If it is facing precisely downwards, the Aporkalypse begins. The middle ring could be used as a way to see what time of the day it is, however the normal game clock is also visible in that room. Tips * To access the 'fifth island,' the player will need to be able to safely traverse the Gas Rainforest biome on the island originally spawned in to search for the ruins with the Ancient Herald carved above the entrance. This can be accomplished with a Gas Mask. Once inside, the player must find the exit, which will lead to the fifth island. Take note that although various suspicious cracks can be found in this first set of ruins, none of them will have the calendar behind it. Once on the fifth island, the player will need to find a second set of ruins with the herald carved above the entrance, surrounded by four Snaptooth Flytraps and many Snaptooth Seedlings. Note that depending on world generation, this second set of ruins may be found in an entirely different jungle biome (meaning the player may need to exit the jungle spawned in), or it may be found nearby, in the same jungle biome. The calendar can be found behind one of the suspicious cracks inside the second set of ruins. * If the player wants to avoid the Aporkalypse for the longest time possible, the Aporkalypse Calendar needs to be set to the point just after all three sections are aligned. * Many Pig Traders and Pig Guards will warn the player that something terrible is going to happen, or references to the Aporkalypse if there are about 7 days to go before Aporkalypse. When the player hears this, they should be ready at any moment between then and the event. Console * If one's command console is enabled, the command "GetAporkalypse().begin_date = GetClock():GetTotalTime()+28800" will reset the Aporkalypse timer as if the calendar was reset manually. "GetAporkalypse():EndAporkalypse()" will end the Aporkalypse. Should the calendar bug out for whatever reason, consider using the above. Trivia * The Aporkalypse Calendar may be based on the real life Mayan Calendar, which ended on 21st of December 2012, the year before Don't Starve was released. During 2012, it was believed that cataclysmic events would occur on the day that the Mayan Calendar ended, this was known as the 2012 phenomenon * The Aporkalypse Calender was added in the Aporkalypse update. Gallery AporkalypseBEGUN.PNG|A picture of the calendar when all 3 tablets align. Safeclock.jpg|The calendar on a setting maximizing time before the next Aporkalypse. vi:Aporkalpyse Calendar